1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in the rendering of massages and similar therapies to a person, and specifically relates to a portable, adjustable massage board and associated face rest for supporting the face and head of a person receiving a massage.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a steady and growing increase in providing and receiving massage therapy and related types of body relaxation techniques, due in part to an increase in stress resulting from frenetic lifestyles and increased participation in strenuous recreational activities. The increase in interest in massage therapy has seen a concomitant increase in the number of massage therapists and an increase in massage salons or similar businesses where people can go to receive a massage. However, at the same time, there has been an increased interest in receiving massage therapy in the familiar surroundings of one's home or office, provided by either a professional massage therapist, a family member or a friend.
Massage therapy provided outside a professional massage or beauty salon typically employs crude methods of positioning the massage recipient. For example, when obtaining a massage at work, the recipient may remain seated in a chair or may position his head pronately on a desk cushioned by the forearms. While such makeshift positions will do, it does not provide the best accommodations for either the massage recipient or massage provider in terms of conveniently reaching the recipient or permitting the recipient to relax his head, neck and back during the massage. Conditions in the home are generally no more suitable than the office for providing massage therapy. Lying pronately on a bed or couch does not provide the best arrangement for either the massage recipient or massage giver because the massage giver has difficulty reaching the neck and back of the recipient, and the recipient must rotate his head to one side or the other in order to be able to breath.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an adjustable structure for positioning and supporting the head, neck and shoulders of the massage recipient in a manner that is comfortable for the recipient and which allows the recipient to breath unobstructedly. It would further be advantageous to provide an adjustable structure which positions the massage recipient in a manner which is convenient for the massage giver to reach the recipient, and it would be advantageous to provide such a structure which is portable and sized for storage.